<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Suna Way by RosyPalms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931492">The Suna Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms'>RosyPalms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Groping, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sauna, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Gaara, Naruto receives a reward from the Kazekage's smoking hot sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Temari/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Suna Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of Gaara’s rescue, and his sister, Temari, was standing in front of a certain door. It led to a small sauna. Her heart thumped in her chest. She had agonized over this ever since Gaara was recovered. It seemed inappropriate, but on the other hand, maybe it was wholly appropriate? She couldn’t make up her mind. She only knew that she wouldn’t get another chance like this, not any time soon, anyway. So, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and stepped inside.</p>
<p>	The sweltering air seemed to swallow Temari. She quickly closed the door to keep the steam from escaping, and began to perspire almost instantly. Around a central coalpit, rows of wooden benches rose towards the ceiling like steps. There was enough room for about a dozen people to lounge comfortably, but besides her, there was only one person present.</p>
<p>	Naruto looked surprised at her sudden intrusion and quickly sat upright.</p>
<p>	“Mind f I join you?” she asked, trying to sound casual. She put a hand on her hip, which made her towel, the only clothing she wore, cling to her damp skin. </p>
<p>	“N-no… feel free,” he replied. There was lots of room left, but Temari took a seat right next to him. Their arms almost touched. When Naruto shied away, Temari simply scooted after him. He would not escape. </p>
<p>	The silence that followed was awkward, but it gave Temari time to steel herself. She had made it this far; she would go through with her plan! Eyeing him sideways, she took note of Naruto’s muscles, glistening with sweat. He was not unattractive, even if his face was a little dopey-looking. Much to her relief, he was looking at her, too. At her breasts, to be exact. He probably thought he was being subtle, but Temari made sure to keep the towel nice and low, only barely covering her nipples and showing plenty of cleavage. He was supposed to look; he was supposed to crave.</p>
<p>	“Thank you, Naruto.” He looked up from her chest, startled.</p>
<p>	“For what?”</p>
<p>	“For saving my brother, of course,” Temari told him warmly. Naruto looked away.</p>
<p>	“I didn’t do much. It was all Granny’s doing.”</p>
<p>	“She never would have helped if not for you,” Temari insisted. She touched his hand and smiled at him. “I am very grateful, Naruto, and I want to get to know you better.” Naruto visibly stiffened at her touch.</p>
<p>	“R-really…?”</p>
<p>	“Yes,” Temari said. Her smile never wavered as she opened her towel. Naruto’s eyes seemed ready to pop from their sockets. “Would <em>you</em> like to get to know <em>me</em> better, too?” she asked in husky tones, taking his hand and placing it on her naked thigh.</p>
<p>	Naruto’s mouth worked wordlessly for a moment as his eyes roamed Temari’s naked body. Eventually, the hand on her thigh flexed; groping her. He nodded, licking lips that were dry despite the humidity.</p>
<p>	Everything was going according to plan. She had come here to reward the hero who saved her brother, the Kazekage; not only because it was right, but because, after the distress she had gone through during the past few days, she needed… <em>comfort</em>. She wanted a man, and preferably one who wouldn’t stick around. No one would ever need to know about this, not Shikamaru, or her fellow Sand Ninjas. Her and Naruto could both get what they wanted and move on. By the way he ogled her tits, there was no doubt he wanted it, not to mention the tent he was pitching by now.</p>
<p>	“Is this the first time you see a naked woman?”</p>
<p>	“N-no…” Naruto mouthed, “but you’re a lot more… womanly than Sakura…” Temari felt a pang of pride well up in her chest. The pink-haired medical Ninja had done much for Temari as well, but she certainly lacked in… maturity. If Naruto was used to such a skinny girl it was no wonder he couldn’t stop staring at Temari’s more voluptuous body.</p>
<p>	“So… you two are a couple, then?” Temari asked. She wasn’t exactly worried, but it would be a real bother if that became an issue for him. However, Naruto shook his head.</p>
<p>	“No, I just help her… relax after missions, sometimes.” Temari pursed her lips appreciatively. Not only was Sakura no problem, if the girl kept Naruto around for stress relief, he might actually be a good lay. Temari was getting excited!</p>
<p>	“I see. Anyway, don’t you want to get a little more comfortable?” she asked. When Naruto mad no move to uncover himself, she took matters into her own hands. Thankfully, he didn’t resist, instead shifting his hand from her thigh to her ass when she leaned in closer.</p>
<p>	Temari’s eyes widened when Naruto’s towel came undone. The guy was hung! A meaty dick with an even fatter head stood proudly, awaiting anyone who dared to touch it.</p>
<p>	For a while, they just sat there. Naruto fondled Temari’s ass, and even let his hand slide between the cheeks. She felt fingers brushing her asshole, but much more importantly, rubbing her labia. She wondered if Naruto was pleased that she was wet for him already, but she couldn’t look away from his dick.</p>
<p>	The thing pointed straight at the ceiling and twitched occasionally. It was veiny, and beneath it, resting on Naruto’s thighs were an appropriately large set of testicles, packed into a smooth sack. She pondered whether to touch his cock or his balls first when Naruto spoke up.</p>
<p>	“Is this your first time seeing a dick?”</p>
<p>	“N-no…” Temari said. It was technically true. She had seen illustrations in medical textbooks before. It was her first time seeing one in the flesh, though, and she had not expected it to look so imposing. It reached past his bellybutton!</p>
<p>	“Well, then…” Naruto said before Temari felt a hand on the back of her head. It began pushing her down, towards Naruto fat cock. Her heart was doing somersaults in her chest. This was going way too quickly; did he seriously expect her to-!?</p>
<p>	But before she could finish the thought, Naruto’s glans was already touching her lips, and there was nothing to do but to open wide and swallow him.</p>
<p>	Cock tasted funny, but not unpleasant. It was warm, maybe even warmer than the sauna itself, and, despite its rugged look, felt mostly smooth on her lips. Hearing Naruto sigh as he sank into her mouth was <em>extremely</em> gratifying. It emboldened Temari. She tightened her lips around the shaft, and cupped Naruto’s heavy balls in one hand while her tongue tentatively explored the tip of his dick.</p>
<p>	Temari’s head began to bob in his lap, and since she did it all on her own, Naruto’s hand slid across her back, down to her pussy again. This time, however, he was not satisfied with some superficial rubbing. Naruto’s cock muffled Temari’s moaning as his fingers slipped into her cunt. They were much thicker than her own, and attacked from such an odd angle.</p>
<p>	This mutual pleasuring went on for a while. Sweat and other juices trickled down Temari’s thighs in equal measure. Naruto’s fingers dug nicely into her soft, hungry pussy, and his cock was intoxicating. Feeling the ridge of his glans brush her lips was exhilarating. She wondered what it would be liked to feel that thing sliding in and out of her pussy.</p>
<p>	When Temari felt herself getting close, Naruto pulled out and gave her butt a playful slap. She shot him a reproachful look, but he just smiled.</p>
<p>	“Wanna get to the good part?”</p>
<p>	<em>Fuck, yes</em>, Temari thought. She straddled him and held Naruto’s cock steady as she lined herself up. Meanwhile, he went ahead and started playing with her tits. Her nipples were hard and thankful for his lips and tongue. Temari moaned deeply when he squeezed the soft flesh. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted them to get played with until then.</p>
<p>	“Keep doing that,” she panted. Naruto didn’t even acknowledge the comment. He was too engrossed in her breasts. That was good. Temari focused on his dick, once more.</p>
<p>	Naruto might act as if he was in charge, but Temari knew better. His cock twitched at least as much as her pussy. Both of them were needy, and it was about time for them to satisfy each other’s needs.</p>
<p>	Naruto’s glans felt hot, and as she lowered herself, it squeezed past Temari’s swollen labia, into her drenched, hot insides. Naruto moaned into her breasts, and she grasped his hair, biting her lip. He was stretching her so good… She couldn’t help but tense around his cock, and as he dug deeper than her fingers had ever done, she grew accustomed to him. She felt his glans like a thick, hot knob, leading the charge into her depths. His cock was rigid inside her; something her body had to mold itself around, even if it seemed impossible. It was never still, always twitching. Temari could feel veins on him throbbing!</p>
<p>	Once she reached the bottom, she felt very satisfied already. She was full, it was good, and she had to brace herself, because she knew she couldn’t stay quiet once the fucking began in earnest. She was too sensitive for that.</p>
<p>	“Your pussy is… so <em>good</em>,” Naruto groaned, face still stuck between her breasts. She loved hearing that.</p>
<p>	“Your… cock is…” she replied, but she didn’t get any farther. She began lifting her hips, and once she felt him grinding against her tender insides, there was no room for words anymore; there was only pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	With only a towel wrapped around his hips, Kankuro was headed for the sauna. There was nothing like a good sweat to relax and recover from the ordeals of the recent past. He had almost died! Gaara had been dead for a while! He shook his head. A long, thorough sweat was exactly what he needed.</p>
<p>	He reached for the door handle, but stopped. He heard something. He looked around, and, finding himself alone, pressed an ear to the door. A voice, a feminine voice… squealing? He closed his eyes, focusing on the sound. There was crying, moaning, and, yes, squealing.</p>
<p>	“Fuck! Don’t stop!” the voice screamed, though it was muffled. Kankuro pulled away from the door and shook his head. Whoever was busy in there would not appreciate an interruption, he reckoned. <em>So much for a good sweat</em> he thought, and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Naruto! Gonna cum! I’m fucking cumming!” Temari cried before Naruto pressed his lips to hers again. They were no longer seated. Instead, Naruto was standing upright, holding Temari up as he slammed his dick into from below.</p>
<p>	His hands had a firm grasp on her slick butt, and Temari had her arms wrapped about his shoulders to be safe. Her legs bounced along with his thrusts, resting on his forearms, and Naruto’s balls slapped against her dripping pussy with a regular, powerful beat.</p>
<p>	The guy was incredible! She wasn’t sure how long they had been at it. Both of them were streaming with sweat, and while Naruto had not finished yet, Temari was fast approaching her third climax. The first had been on his lap and the second on her back. Now she was little more than a doll in his surprisingly strong arms, and it seemed as if he was finally getting close.</p>
<p>	“Don’t pull out,” she whimpered into his ears. Naruto merely grunted and redoubled his efforts. The vigorous thrusting was amazing. There was no adapting, no getting used to the constantly changing angles of attack. Sometimes the penetration was shallow, sometimes he drove his thick cock balls deep into her, until he hit her deep inside.</p>
<p>	However, after her words, Naruto seemed to focus on deep penetration. His heavy breath puffed against Temari’s sweaty breasts, and his constant throbbing seemed to shake her hips deeply, maybe more so than the thrusts themselves. And then it happened.</p>
<p>	Naruto cried out, and, feeling hot stuff squirting into her pussy, Temari screamed. Her arms and legs tightened around him as the orgasm took her. Fingers twitched and toes curled up. Her vision faded for a moment, or maybe a minute, and throughout this period of uncertainty, Temari’s vagina convulsed. It quaked, sending jolts through her whole body. It was as if her pussy was driven by instinct alone, trying to milk every drop of seed from this male that had pleasured it so.</p>
<p>	By the time her vision returned, she was lying on one of the benches, still shaking. Naruto stood over her, cock still hard and glistening with her honey and his cream. Fortunately, Naruto held it just right so she could reach it without much effort. Temari engrossed herself in the clean-up blowjob while the aftershocks of her climax washed over her.</p>
<p>	Somehow, Naruto ended up sitting down again, with Temari on all fours at his feet, suckling his dick. He was long since clean, but she couldn’t stop. She wanted more. He had given her more than she could have ever hoped for, and it looked like he could give her even more! Maybe if she kept sucking, he would feel like fucking her one more time…</p>
<p>	Temari yelped when something suddenly prodded her anus. She pulled away from Naruto and looked over her shoulder, finding another Naruto. He was hard, too, and gently prodding her tiny hole.</p>
<p>	“What are you doing?” she demanded. Naruto shrugged.</p>
<p>	“I thought we might heat things up a bit for the next round. You want to do it again, right? You’ve been sucking me off for, like, ten minutes since we finished.” <em>It’s been that long</em>? Temari was shocked. It hadn’t felt like a long time at all, in retrospect. <em>Time flies when you’re having fun, I guess</em></p>
<p>	“Well,” she said, “I’ve never tried… that before.” She nodded at the shadow clone behind her.</p>
<p>	“But kunoichi learn how to hide items in there.”</p>
<p>	“Yes, but…”</p>
<p>	“It’s basically the same,” Naruto said. “Except that it feels much better with a warm, supple cock.” Temari regarded the shadow clone once more and savored its touch on her ass. Somehow, she felt inclined to believe Naruto.</p>
<p>	“A-alright, then. But, let’s maybe not do it here? I think I might pass out at this rate.”</p>
<p>	“Sure,” Naruto said, and the clone behind Temari disappeared in a puff of smoke. “Let’s go to my room, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	When they entered Naruto’s room, they were greeted by the, by now, familiar noises of sex. Behind a partition, on the bed, Temari saw Sakura, caught between three Narutos. One, below her, fucked her ass, one, on top, banged her pussy, and the third one, off to the side, held on to a fistful of her hair as he fucked her face. She was so absorbed in the gangbang, that she didn’t notice Temari watching her.</p>
<p>	Temari’s mouth hung agape at the sight. She turned to Naruto when he stepped up next to her. He shrugged and casually put a hand on her butt.</p>
<p>	“I told you I help her relax after missions,” he told her. Temari looked at Sakura again. She seemed utterly absorbed in the sex she was having. She liked it rough, apparently. Temari imagined that such a treatment would be really exhausting; in a good way. She was brought back into the present when she felt more than one pair of hands taking off the flimsy robe she wore. A handful of Naruto’s was fondling her all over!</p>
<p>	“Right here?” she asked, though she didn’t put up a fight. One of them was already knuckle-deep in her pussy, and another was kissing his way along her spine, down towards her butt. It seemed like Naruto was serious about anal, and why wouldn’t he be? Sakura seemed to like it just fine.</p>
<p>	“She won’t mind,” he assured her. “She hasn’t even noticed us yet. Besides, it’s not like she’s my girlfriend.” That put Temari’s mind at ease, somewhat. With a Naruto sucking on each of her tits, another one eating her ass, and what she assumed to be the real one, kissing her neck while fingering her pussy, she surrendered completely.</p>
<p>	“Give me everything you’ve got, Naruto. I need it.”</p>
<p>	The Narutos smiled collectively. Temari didn’t now what she had signed up for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Team 7 departed the morning after. Temari was present to see them off, though she was completely exhausted. She felt like she hadn’t slept at all. She was sore in the best way possible, but she tried not to show it. Sakura made the same effort, she knew. The two of them had woken up next to each other, covered in jizz. They hadn’t talked much then, but now a knowing smile passed between them.</p>
<p>	The only acknowledgment she got from Naruto was him pinching her butt when no one was looking. She would miss him. He had taught her so much. She was still shocked at how good getting double-teamed felt. How did she manage to fit <em>two</em> of those monsters?</p>
<p>	Well, she had managed; and she would manage again. She knew exactly how she was going to spend her nights the next time she visited the Village Hidden in the Leaves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Temari is underappreciated.</p>
<p>This is another idea I've had rolling around my head forever. Now it's finally out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>